


He Who Holds the Key

by laridaes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laridaes/pseuds/laridaes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson is disobedient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Who Holds the Key

The cold rain and my stern insistence it was over had done nothing to convince him to stay away. I watched him through the window, hunched over in his rain-drenched hoodie, fisting the key he wore around his neck. The key I’d told him to leave on the cabin’s doorstep a fortnight before.

It had to end. There was too much at risk, the consequences grim if I was caught with someone less than half my own age. A teenager. 

Lightning flashed and he cringed as if slapped. With a grimace I yanked the door open. His head shot up and the hope on his face stabbed through me as surely had an arrow found its mark. My glare did nothing but urge him forward and he rushed in, a mumbled “thanks” barely caught.

I closed the door. He stood dripping onto the pinewood, looking the part of drenched puppy he played unexpectedly well. Before he could peel his hoodie off I raised a hand. “Stop.”

“I’m sorry.” He smiled. Strange on a face usually bearing a scowl. “I know you said not to but I had to see you again.” 

He dropped his gaze when faced with my glare but then raised his chin, defiant and proud as only he was capable. He smelled of rain and expensive cologne, the bulge in his jeans full of promise.

My cock lurched in response, a rush of heat and pure fucking want punching me in the groin and making my ass ache. I tried to hide my reaction but knew by the quickly-shielded victory in his eyes that he’d seen. 

I glanced at the chain around his neck. “Give me the key.” 

The shattered look was back. The reluctance as he obeyed restored the balance, putting it back into my hands. I slid the chain around my neck. It was cold, bitterly so, reminding me of my promise: _this is the last time._

I grabbed him, whirling him around and pushing him against the door. His mouth met mine and I devoured him, hot tongues clashing as the fierce hold I’d held these past weeks gave way. His urgency sent fire through me and I stripped him, drenched clothes tossed aside with my own joining thereafter, and soon his naked body was once again pressed against the door.

I grappled him with my hands, smashing my hard and weeping cock against his own. It throbbed against me, each pulse driving me mad with the need to devour him. 

So young, so perfect, every exquisite muscle beautifully defined... I pushed the keen awareness of my own less firm, less hard body aside, the persistent _why do you want me, I’m so fucking old_ flashing unbidden in my mind. 

I grew angry then. “This is why,” I muttered against his mouth and he did not question my words, knowing how I warred internally with this question.

Instead he answered by grabbing my cock and balls in his huge, strong hand, leaving me gasping as he brought me to my knees with each hard stroke. 

He joined me on the floor, covering my body with his. He smiled, the happiness on his face oddly passionate. We’d been here before, he and I. He glanced at the key around my neck but said nothing.

I lifted my legs and he slid between them, panting, his skin slick and warm, his cock weeping with readiness. Without preamble he slid his hands under my knees, pushed them up and plunged into me. 

My scream was primal as a wolf’s. 

I canted my head back, a cry of neediness that brought me no shame exploding from my lips. So masterful, my young warrior. His cock stroked into me, faster and harder, too damn big and splitting me apart but I loved it, fucking loved it, his face a grimace of determination as he took me as only he could.

Reaching between my legs I grabbed my cock, wet and swollen and aching for release. The floor beneath me was cold and hard and unforgiving, but the pleasure as he fucked me and I pumped my cock hard, gritting into it, chased all my pains and doubts and determination to end this away. 

His explosion inside me came then, hot and impossibly mind-blowing, star-defying. I knew as I joined him, my come mingling with his, that I was lost.

“Jackson.” 

He hesitated, then looked at me, wariness turning to triumph as I slid the key back over his head.


End file.
